


HAIL, DELVER OF ARCHIVES

by ChumChum_the_Afro_Cat



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumChum_the_Afro_Cat/pseuds/ChumChum_the_Afro_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAIL, DELVER OF ARCHIVES

Hello. This is an introduction to me; Viktor. The child who dared to create an account, after reading a meager three fics on this wonderful website. On here, I will be posting impromptu fics, fics which I will labour over, and of course, assessment of which I am proud of. YAY! THE ASSESSMENT OF A FAILURE! Anyway, I digress. As I continue to write, (hopefully), I will become more popular, just like I am in real life * COUGHCOUGHCOUGHliesCOUGHOUGHCOUGH) So yeah. Hi.


End file.
